tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Holy Azura
Holy Azura (ホーリー・アズーラ Hōrī・Azūra) é uma personagem introduzida em The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons, e que mais tarde participou em Proelium - A world with heroes e no arco exclusivo da versão solo de Turn Back the Pendulum. Aparência Holy é uma bela jovem de claros cabelos e olhos azuis. Ela costuma usar um vestido branco e um colar dourado. Ela é praticamente idêntica a sua irmã gêmea, diferenciando-se somente no estilo da franja onde a maior parte se concentra nas laterais e ausentes na frente. A aparência dela para fanfic é da personagem Feena da franquia Ys. Personalidade Holy é gentil e amável por natureza. E seu lado frágil muitas vezes a coloca no papel de donzela em perigo e acaba tendo que ser salva por Jet. Devido a sua amnésia, Holy é tímida e reservada, imediatamente se apegando a Jet por ser a primeira pessoa bondosa que ela viu após perder suas memórias. Ela muitas vezes pode duvidar de si mesma, como quando decidiu permanecer na vila ao invés de acompanhar Jet em sua primeira jornada para deter o Darklord, pois ela já imaginava que poderia apenas atrapalhar no meio dos perigos. Mas no fundo ela tem um forte sentimento em querer ajudar no que puder, e um senso de responsabilidade muitas vezes inconsciente que está ligado ao seu passado. Holy desenvolve um sentimento amoroso por Jet, mas quando questionada, ela admite que tem medo de tocar no assunto e prefere que as coisas permaneçam como estão, pois teme se isso fizesse a dinâmica entre os dois acabar mudando pra pior. História The Power of Blue Dragon thumb|250px Holy é encontrada por Jet dentro de um santuário. Ela inicialmente aleta Jet para que ele saísse daquele lugar, mas Jet se recusa a sair sem leva-la junto, para a surpresa de Holy. No caminho, os dois encontram a sala onde continha o Black Pearl, e com a presença do maligno Darklord, Holy pede a Jet para não deixar o vilão obter o artefato. Enquanto o cavaleiro enfrentava seu inimigo, Holy é levada para fora do santuário por Shade a pedido de Jet. Após a intensa batalha contra o Darklord, Jet é levado de volta a sua casa onde ele é cuidado por Holy. Quando o garoto acorda e nota a presença dela em sua casa, ele fica aliviado por ela estar a salvo. Holy então revela que ela sofre de amnésia e não lembra de nada além de seu próprio nome. Entendendo a gravidade da situação da garota, Jet permite que ela fique em sua casa por um tempo, já que ele raramente fica por lá devido as suas aventuras. Holy também avisa a Jet sobre o chamado do Rei de Imagine, e o Rei dos Desenhos prontamente vai até o castelo para receber sua próxima missão. Mais tarde naquele dia, Jet avisa a Holy e Shade sobre sua missão de destruir os Quatro Demônios e restaurar os Cristais Elementais. Shade decide acompanhar seu amigo, mas Holy, apesar de inicialmente pensar o mesmo, chega a conclusão de que poderia só atrapalhar e decide ficar na vila, com Jet concordando que seria muito perigoso. Proelium Turn Back the Pendulum Poderes e Habilidades * Holy - Dispara projéteis de energia sagrado contra o oponente. * Holyra - Cria uma explosão de Luz contra os inimigos em volta. * Holyga - Dispara projéteis de luz mais poderosos contra os inimigos. * Holyja - Cria uma explosão de luz ainda mais poderosa, afetando todos em volta. * Cure - Holy utiliza sua magia para curar os ferimentos de seu alvo. * Curaja - Uma versão mais poderosa do Cure, capaz de curar seus aliados em volta, embora isso gaste bastante sua energia. * Protect - Magia capaz de criar uma barreira contra ataques físicos. * Esuna - Magia capaz de remover a maioria dos status negativos. * Reflect - Capaz de refletir certas magias. * Shell - Uma barreira mágica capaz de se proteger da maioria dos ataques mágicos. * Temper - Temporariamente aumenta a força de uma arma com magia. * Sanctuary - O feitiço de luz definitivo, cria uma grande onda de luz que cobre todo o local. Capaz não somente de causar dano sagrado nos inimigos em volta, como também cura os aliados de qualquer status negativo. Porém, leva-se muito tempo para preparar o feitiço. Estilo de Luta Holy geralmente se foca em habilidades de suporte ao invés de um combate direto. O que reflete bastante sua natureza pacifista. Apesar disso, Holy possui alguns ataques ofensivos de elemento Luz, que pode muitas vezes surtir um efeito divino ao invés de mágico. Músicas * Azure * My Destiny Temporadas que apareceu * The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum * Proelium - A world with heroes Trívias * Como Liana chamou tanto Lina Tenshi quanto Hinagiku Katsura como "descendentes", e ela parecia ter alguma conexão com Jet em The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Neo Wave: Another Dimension, ela provavelmente teria o papel de Holy em Blue Dragon, apenas para o fato sofrer retcon e ser substituída por Holy. ** Holy provavelmente é, atualmente, contraparte paralela de Liana e suas diferenças muito provavelmente vem do fato de que sua aparência naquele mundo ainda deve pertencer a Feena que desempenha seu mesmo papel de Ys, sem qualquer conexão com Hinagiku. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens da série Blue Dragon Categoria:Anjos Categoria:Main Heroine